The Diary of Unknown Memories
by Chaotic Crescent
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were heading to the Western Territory, which use to be ruled by Inuyasha's father. After arriving there Inuyasha finds an old dairy, which used to belonged to Inuyasha's mother. Now Inuyasha and Kagome must uncover the past.


A/N: And, I'm back with my newest story! Since, school is going to be starting for me in a week adn a couple of days, I won't be able to update as much, sorry.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha  
  
Reminder: Please read and review, I would gladly apreeicate it. Thank you.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Diary of Unknown Memories  
  
Chapter One  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha, aren't you going to read your mother's diary? She must of left it here for a reason." Kagome said as she begins to wonder what memories are inside the silk, covered diary.  
  
"I guess, she left it here for me to read. I'm not even entirely sure myself." Inuyasha's hand brushed acrossed the silk cover.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha. And also, if you get tired of reading, I would be glad to read to you, or unless you don't me to read your mother's dairy." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand and lead him outside of the dark room, which used to be owned by Inuyasha's father and mother.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll get tired of reading in a while, and then you can take over." Kagome nodded in response, smiling happily that Inuyasha allowed her to read his mother's dairy.  
  
-Into the Past-  
  
"Oh, Inutaisho, this is so beautiful." Sakura exclaimed as she opened her anniversary present from her husband, Inutaisho. Sakura smoothed out the wrinkles that were visible on the cover. On the cover were golden letters that were engraved on that wrote: Sakura's Dairy.  
  
"I knew you would like it." Inutaisho made way to his beautiful wife, and wrapped his two, strong arms around her petite waist. "Happy Aniversary, my beautiful, Sakura."  
  
"Happy Aniversary to you too, my beloved, Inutaisho. I love you forever and always, no matter what challages comes at us, I will always love you." Sakura giggled as Inutaisho nipped her neck very softly. "Inutaisho, stop that. You know that tickles me." Sakura said between her giggles.  
  
"I know that it does, but I just love it when you giggle." Inutaisho said as he stopped nipping on her neck for a moment. Thens begins, once more.  
  
"Oh, you never know when to stop do you? Oh well, I guess that's the price I need to pay for marrying you, isn't it?" Sakura replyed as she slowly opens her new dairy. She picks up a brush, tapped the tip of the brush, into the ink.  
  
"Sakura, what's that suppose to mean?" Inutaisho said as he stopped nipping her neck and pouted. He wrapped his arms tighter, so that she couldn't wiggled out of his tight grip around her waist.  
  
"Oh, you never know when to take a joke, do you? I'm sorry, Inutaisho. I was just playing with you, but you know what? I really do love it when you pout like that. It's so cute." Sakura said making Inutaisho feel better about her comment.  
  
"That was a cruel joke, my love. I guess, you won't be going to bed anytime soon, not until you get out of my hold." Inutaisho smiled as he said that.  
  
"I guess, that means that you won't be going to sleep anytime soon either then." Sakura said as tired wiggling out of his grip. But his grip was too tight.  
  
"Oh, but on the contrary, my love. I am a full demon, and I don't really need as much sleep as a human, like yourself, need. But I wouldn't mind having my beautiful wife in my arms as I sleep." Inutaisho smiled as he saw, from the corner of his eyes, his wife blushed at his comment.  
  
"Then, I wouldn't mind being in the arms of my beloved husband as I write my first dairy entry." Sakura said as she began writing her first entry.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had the best anniversary in my whole entire life, well this is my first anniversary with my husband, since we are married. Everything was just perfect. We went out to a fancy restaurant, near the castle where we live, he brought me red roses, one of my favorite flowers. I guess, my favorite flower would have to be sakuras. They flow so quietly in the air, and when they land on your palm, it's feels so light as a feather. We took a stroll in the forest, everything was so beautiful at night. The full moon shining down on Inutaisho and I, and everything was so quiet, no demons attacking us, I guess that's because of Inutaisho. I felt like that spotlight was on us. When we went back to our castle the whole place was so beautiful. Candles glowing in the darkness, showing our path for us to walk. We walked back to our room, and to my surprise, our bed was covered with red rose petals, even our floor were covered too. I asked Inutaisho if he had told our servents to do this while we were away, or was this just something that they thought up of. He told me that our servents must of planned it. Everything in here was gorgous, above our bed was a painting of Inutaisho and I, when we were at the wedding. Oh, how I remembered that day so well, like it was just yesterday. I went over to a secret spot where I usually keep all of my jewelys in, grabbed two rings that have a ruby on each ring, and walked back to where Inutaisho was sitting. I held up his hand and slide one of the ruby rings onto his left ring finger. He ask what was this supposed to mean, I told him that it meant that him and I were commiting our lives to one another, and that we would always love each other for eternity. I watched as Inutaisho slide the other ring on my left finger and kissed the ruby gem. He got up and brought out an wrapped, square-shaped object, and handed to me. I opened it and saw a dairy, which is what I am writing in right now. Well, that's most of what happened on our wonderful anniversary, okay maybe the whole entire day of my anniversary is in here, but I don't care. I wouldn't want to leave any detail out. I'll write in this tomorrow, I promise.  
  
Sakura turned her head and saw Inutaisho already asleep, and snoring quietly. "Inutaisho, I'm done writing in my dairy that you gave me."  
  
Inutaisho opened his eyes, and saw Sakura looking right at him. He rubbed his eyes with one of his arms that were around her waist. "Finally done, I see. Let's go to bed, I can sense that you are feelinf tired as me right now." Sakura nodded, took Inutaisho's hand and walk to their lovely, rose petals bed, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
-Out of the Past-  
  
"Inuyasha, your parents were really in love, weren't they?" 'Why can't we be in love as they were...wait! What the hell am I thinking? Inuyasha loves kikyou, not me.' Thinking of that made Kagome depressed. Knowing that the man she loves is in love with her incarnation.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they were. I mean from what I read in the dairy." Inuyasha got up, placed the dairy onto Kagome's lap and yawned. "That's better. Kagome, why don't we trade off, like in I read one entry and then you read an entry?"  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha. I would be glad to do that, why don't you come over here and have a seat, while I continue reading on the next chapter?"  
  
Inuyasha yawned again, and went back to have a seat next to Kagome. "Okay, you know where we are, right?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome flipped through that pages with care, so that the pages would be riped.  
  
-Into the Past-  
  
"Oh, Inutaisho, when is your son, Sesshoumaru, going to arrive?" Sakura asked nervously. Inutaisho could tell that she was nervous, number one, he could sense it, and number two, she was playing with her finger nails.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to be nervous. Sesshoumaru may be a demon that hates humans, but don't worry about a thing, okay?" Sakura nodded, but she was still kind of nervous.  
  
Just then one of the maids came up to the married couple. "Lord Inutaisho, I have been imformed that Lord Sesshoumaru has just arrived."  
  
"Thank you, Miaka. Tell Sesshoumaru that we are in the library." Miaka was walking towards the door, but stopped when she heard Inutaisho say wait.  
  
"Yes, Lord Inutaisho?" Miaka asked turning around to face her lord. She waited until she was told what else that she needs to do.  
  
"Go tell the cook, Yukari, to start preparing dinner." Miaka nodded telling the married couple that she unsderstood. After she left, Sakura sat down on one of the chairs and began reading one of her favorite books.  
  
Inutaisho sat down beside his lovely wife and watched her read, until Sesshoumaru walked in. "Don't worry about a thing, Sakura." Inutaisho said comforting his wife.  
  
"Hello, father. It's glad to see you again." Sesshoumaru said without any emotion in his words. Inutaisho and Sakura stood up and greeted Sesshoumaru with warm welcomes.  
  
"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru. I see you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. How's everything doing with the other half of the kingdom? I expect everythings is in order?" Inutaisho said as he felt Sakura's hand tighten just a little bit.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru. It's very nice to meet you. I heard so much about you from your father." Sakura said trying to make a conversation with her new step-son.  
  
"I see, so you are my father's new mate or should I say wife, that's what humans use to call their mate, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh yes, father. Everything is going great.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru. It is what we, humans, call their mates. Why don't you sit down, you must be really tired from standing by now, aren't you? Come here and have a seat, dinner will be almost done." Sakura said answering back to Sesshoumaru's earlier question.  
  
"Thank you for you generous offer, Sakura. I have been wondering are you going to be having a child anytime soon? You don't have to tell me, if you don't like." Sesshoumaru said politely.  
  
"Well, your father and I are thinking about having one, but right now it is still kind of too early for us, maybe in a couple of weeks." Sakura respond to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Just then a knock was heard from the door. "Who is it?" Inutaisho asked who was sitting down next to his wife, Sakura.  
  
"Lord Inutaisho, I am here to imform you that dinner is done." Miaka said coming inside the library bowing down, like what a respectful servent would do.  
  
"Thank you, Miaka. You may leave now, we're going to come down right now." Sakura answered back for her husband.  
  
"Yes, Lady Sakura. I'll go start setting the plates ready for your dinner." After she left, Inutaisho held out his hand for Sakura to take, they left the library with Sesshoumaru following behind them.  
  
After that wonderful dinner that was prepared by Yukari, Inutaisho, Sakura, and Sesshoumaru walked outside to the garden. "Oh, just look at the roses, they are blooming very nicely. I should tell one of the maids to gather some up and put them in our room, Inutaisho."  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea, Sakura. They also need to cut the torns, so you silk skin won't get cut." Inutaisho said agreeing to his wife's idea.  
  
"I'll just pretend you didn't say the last part. So, Sesshoumaru, do you have a special girl of your own? Cause if you do, I'll also tell the maids to gather up some for you to take back to her" Sakura said smiling as she touched the rose petals.  
  
"No, I don't. I am far way too busy to be even thinking about dealing with a girl. But I'm glad you ask, and if you don't mind I would like to take some with me anyway. Maybe to brighten up my castle." Sesshoumaru respond.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all. Are you going to be leaving tonight or tomorrow morning? Sakura asked before she left to tell one of the maids.  
  
"I'm planning on leaving tonight, after my father and I are done having our discussion with the war that will be going to be happening soon." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"I see, I'm sorry that you couldn't stay any longer. Well, I better go, so you two can have your discussion, I don't want to bother you with my nonsense." Sakura said leaving.  
  
"Father, I can tell why you love her so much." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on a stone brench that was near the rose bush, that Sakura was looking at.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what of this war you are talking about? Saying that it is going to be happening soon?" Inutaisho asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"My servents have been informing me that the leader of the wolves are planning to take our land away from us, by weakening our forces." Sesshoumaru said without fear in his tone.  
  
"Who, may I ask, is your servent that has been informing you of these infomation?" Inutaisho asked in question, wondering if Sesshoumaru's servent was lying or not.  
  
"Father, the servent that is informing me is my most loyal servent of all, Jaken. You remember that green imp, right?" Sesshoumaru said answering his father's question.  
  
"Oh yes, that green imp. I can never forget that gruelsome face anywhere. I see, the wolves are most likely to be attacking your side first, since they know that you must be weaker than me, but I truely doubt that they can defeat you, my son." Inutaisho said, proud that his son has already build up a strong defense at such young age.  
  
"Thank you, father. For your compliment. I guess this discussion is already over, I'll be visiting you more often to talk about or statergies." Sesshoumaru said walking back inside of the castle.  
  
"Then I expect to see you at dinner then, like in two or three days?" Inutaisho said before Sesshoumaru was completely inside of his castle.  
  
"Most likely, father. I shall leave now, so I bid you farewell to you and your new mate, or should I call her step-mother, but only till we meet again, father." With that Sesshoumaru walked to the front door and left heading back to his castle.  
  
Inutaisho went back inside and found his wife sitting down in the library writing in her dairy once more. "Writing about today, I see." Sakura just nodded, she was too focused in the library. Inutaisho walk over to her, and sta next to her admiring her wonderful handwriting.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was another great day for me. I finally got to meet my step-son, Sesshoumaru. Even though he hates humans, he was really nice and polite. We ate dinner, and then went outside to talk in the garden. Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were having a huge discussion about the war that might be happening soon. I just hope there will be no war. After seeing Sesshoumaru, I finally decided that instead of waiting for a couple of weeks till we have a baby, why not have one right now? Sesshoumaru look exactly like his father, silver hair that shine in the sun, and everything else about him reminded me of him. Maybe I'm taking this a little too fast, but it's not that I care. Inutaisho and I are in love with each other, right? So why can't we just make love to each other to prove that we can survive having a child and maybe in the future we will decide to have another one? I think, I'm getting way too ahead of myself. Oh well, I'm a woman in love. That's all that counts, I'll write more tomorrow, you can count on that.  
  
"Sakura, you want to have a child right now?" Inutaisho asked in question, surprise that she is taking their relationship onto the next level.  
  
"Yes, Inutaisho. After what Sesshoumaru asked me about when we are going to have a baby, I found out that I don't want to have one in a couple of weeks. In a couple of weeks, we could be at war. Inutaisho, I love you so much.  
  
"If you say you want to have a child, then we shall have a child." Inutaisho said replying to his wife. 'But the only thing I am worry about is he or she's future.'  
  
-Out of the Past-  
  
"What the hell? Sesshoumaru was the one that made my mother wanting to have a child earlier? That's fucking messed up." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Who cares if Sesshoumaru was the one that made you mother wanting to have a child earlier?" Kagome said as if she was trying to defend Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you trying to defend Sesshoumaru or something, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in shocked. 'After everything that Sesshoumaru did to us, she's still defending him? You got to be kidding me!'  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not defending anyone! What if your mother decides not to have a child? You wouldn't be born, so I say you better get the fact that Sesshoumaru was the one that made your mother want a child!" Kagome yelled. "Anyway, it's your turn to read."  
  
"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha grabbed the book from Kagome's hands, flipped through the pages, finding where she stopped, and continued reading his mother's dairy.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha." Kagome said before Inuyasha could start reading his mother's diary. Kagome took the diary out of his hands and place a bookmark on the page where the next entry start.  
  
"Why the hell did you take it out of my hands, Kagome?" Inuyasha said trying to reach for the diary once again, but Kagome slapped his hand away.  
  
"I'm getting tired; let's take a rest and continue reading tomorrow, okay Inuyasha? And plus, it's getting really late." Kagome respond before Inuyasha start grabbing the diary once more.  
  
"Fine, we will continue tomorrow then." Inuyasha got up, grabbed Kagome's hand as well, and walked to the bedrooms.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked in question, as she was being pulled by Inuyasha, and following his footsteps.  
  
"Where do you think I am going, Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly, without turning to face Kagome. Inuyasha stopped. They have reached their destination, Inuyasha's parents' bedroom.  
  
"Inuyasha-" But Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha, who have pushed her against the bedroom's door. Inuyasha bend down and began placing sweet kisses on Kagome's neck.  
  
"Kagome, I have waited and waited for the perfect time, and this is as perfect as it gets. I have decided that you are much more important than Kikyou to me. I found out, when I was thinking, that Kikyou's hatred for me will never end. And that I have fallen in love with you."  
  
Kagome was speechless. 'Maybe after reading all those entries, Inuyasha have finally snapped.' But Kagome couldn't tell if Inuyasha was serious or not. Hoping that he was serious. "Inuyasha, I have already fallen in love with you from the beginning of our journey."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you like this story, I wanted to try something new. So yeah, I decided to write a story about Inuyasha's past and before he was even born. Remember to read Five Days, if you haven't read it yet.  
  
Click the left purple button, even though that's the only purple button you see. 


End file.
